mysteries
by googlefish
Summary: After MAX. Max had Fangs son, and he doesn't know. Now fifteen years later, someone wants Fang dead, and is willing to take Max and her son with him. Sucky sum. Just, please check it out. Not like the other stories or so I think .
1. prologue

I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own my OC's.

This is different from my other stories, because this isn't going to be mostly in third person.

**Jaze POV**

**I leaned over my homework, slowly drifting off into dreams-where the food wasn't burnt. " are you working on your homework?" My mom asked when she came in.**

"**and the squ-squa- square r-root of…" I began drifting off, again.**

"**you're lucky it's Friday" Mom said. I drowsily nodded. "you can go to bed, okay?" she said, rustling my hair.**

"**night, mom," I said with a yawn**

"**night," she said.**

**I walked to my room, changed into my sweats and t-shirt I slept in, then spread out my wings. Oh you don't have wings? Well I was born with them, seeing as my unknown (well, Mom says she knows, and when I asked, my friend May walked in, like she owned our house) father has wings, and Mom is Maximum Ride.**

**I was asleep, when the phone rang. "probably just May telling me about her newest boyfriend" I sighed. Why I'm a boy with girl best friend, who I have no intention of dating is beyond me.**

**I heard mom answer the phone, then quickly hang up. Not May, I mused.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV

When I came in to the house after my very special job (basically check the flight area), I saw Jaze sitting there, slipping into sleep.

"Doing your homework?" I asked.

"And the sq-squ-square r-root of…" was his groggy reply.

After I told him to go to sleep, one of my newer powers kicked in. How do I describe it? Have you ever seen _Push_? Well, my power is a bit like Cassie's, except instead of seeing the future, then drawing it, I see my past, draw it then have to see how it connects to the future.

For example, I draw a dandelion. I have to figure what it means on my own, unless Voice helps. The last time I drew a dandelion, it meant spring came early. And to this day whenever I draw, Jaze still says, "drawing a dandelion?"

But back to now. I was drawing: Ari? Then I drew Erasers guarding the School. What was going on here? Then I drew Fang. Okay…

Picture after picture, all of them consisted of Fang or our enemies. Erasers, Flyboys, M-geeks, teachers with tasers. Then I stopped drawing after a picture. "_what _is going on here?" I whispered.

If this wasn't freaky enough, all of the sudden the phone rang.

It was like one of those horror movies. "hello?" I whispered.

"Hi, birdie."


	3. Chapter 2 & 3

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Previously: **

"**Hello?" I whispered.**

"**Hi, birdie."**

Chapter 2

Fang POV

"Where do you think they'll go to next? They already tried you, and barely missed Nudge," I asked Iggy who was flying next to me.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet", Iggy said. I gave him a "who" face, only to have it lost on him because, he's well, blind.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, duh Fang. It's _so_ obvious, you shouldn't have to ask. It's li-"

"who?" I cut her off.

Iggy responded, "Max"

Xxx()xxX

Chapter 3

Max POV

I sat there trying to figure out what the pictures meant, when I thought I saw something outside.

Then somebody broke into our house. They came over to me and twisted my wrist forcing me to let go of the pocket knife in my hand.

I knew I could fight them, but he took out a syringe, and stabbed me in the back with it.

Whatever was in it made me feel weak, and I couldn't stand. He supported me, but put my pocket knife to my throat and whispered in my ear, "where is he?"

Xxx()xxX

Jaze POV

_Jackie Chan threw Bruce Lee onto the floor, but Lee came right back up and began fighting again. Jackie Chan grabbed-_

I snapped out of my kung-fu dream when I heard glass shattering. "Where is he?" a heard a man yell.

I tip-toed to my door, cracked it open and peered down the hallway which lead to the kitchen.

" I can smell him!" I heard the man yell.

"I don't who you're talking about," Mom said weakly.

I knew whoever was yelling at Mom would kill her if I didn't go out there, but then… I could die too.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen, and the man ran. Just at the sight of me. Okay.

I ran to my mom, hoping she was alright.

Xxx()xxX

Fang POV

"Fang, you need to rest. I'll take first watch," Iggy said.

But how could I sleep knowing someone wanted to kill me, and would kill the people who matter to me. Just to get to me?

**Any ideas on why they want Fang dead?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Jaze POV

I was sitting on the linoleum floor holding, with my mom nearly unconscious next to me. I was propping her up.

She was breathing was shallow, but she still managed to say, "Emergency cabinet" we had a cabinet with a first-aid kit, and emergency numbers.

"First-aid kit?" I asked.

She shook her head. "under the blue plastic basket. There's a card. Call… call the-the num-number o-on the back".

Mom was barely awake now. I obediently followed directions, as quickly I could. Once I found the card I dialed the number. "tell her who I-I am…" Mom whispered.

Xxx()xxX

Dr. Martinez POV

Ella had grown up, and was visiting me with her seven month old daughter.

I don't know what happened to Max and her flock. The last time I saw her flock, Max, Fang and Iggy were seventeen, the last time I saw Fang was a few day's after the flock left.

Max left a week after Fang did.

Then the phone rang.

"Be right back Ella," I said. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, My name's Jaze," the boy's voice reminded me of Fang's, but younger. He was speaking in a hurry, and sounded scared. "I think you know my mom. Her name's Maximum Ride."

Wait-I was talking to Max's son? I was trying to recover from what I'd just heard. "Ummm, yes, yes I know Max. Why?"

"She's hurt-really bad."

"Alright, I'll be right there-wait! What's your address?" Jaze told me the address then I hung up.

"Who was that?" Ella asked.

I turned to look at her then said, "Max's son."

"_Max had a kid_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**I know you want see what happens to Max, but first… Why Fang has a reward for his head!**

I looked up at the stars, shining like tiny suns. Well, technically the sun is a really big star that shines during the day.

Okay, you might be wondering why people want me dead.

Well apart from the usual, I found some information. About an agency that doesn't exist.

Two weeks ago The Agency (they don't have a name, so I just call them The Agency) found out that I had information about them. So they gave me a choice-work for them or die.

Well, I didn't want to work for a super secret government-funded agency and I _really_ didn't want to die, so I chose the third unspoken choice. I went under their radar and hid.

Unfortunately, they began they began hunting down people I know (AKA the Flock) and tried to get where I was.

But only I know where I was.

First they tried Iggy, and he found me about a day after they torched his house (but they didn't know that it was chock-full of explosives).

Afterwards, we found Nudge, just hours before they found her.

Nudge was able to hack into, well let's just say some _very_ illegal things.

Thanks to Nudge, we had some new information about The Agency. The Agency cleans up the US of A's messes.

They cover stuff up (**conspiracy theorists, unite!).** Like Itex. Or UFO's, which aren't alien technology, but experimental aircrafts **(AN Hitler tried to do it, and NASA made a UFO looking that they flew in space on one of the Apollo missions)**.

While they were covering up Itex they killed some of the experiments, and other experiments agreed to work for them.

Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and I are the only mutants that are alive and not working for The Agency (**he doesn't know about Jaze)** it's sort of a sad thought.

**Wow, that looked a LOOOOOOOOOOOT longer in my notebook.**

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Back to what's going on with Max.**

Ella POV

"Max has a kid?" I repeated.

"Yes, now Ella please move. Her son said she was hurt," Mom replied.

"Well, how old was he?" I asked thinking that he couldn't be more than five.

"He sounded like he was fourteen or so, and was very worried. I have to go!" She sounded like she couldn't stress how important it was for her to go. So I moved.

Xxx()xxX

Jaze POV

Mom was slowly slipping away. I began looking for something to keep her awake. I twisted my body so that I could pat my hand along the table next to us, and still prop her up. I accidentally pushed some papers off the table.

They were drawings that my mom had probably drawn. I looked at them, and then realized just how horrible some of these things looked.

Some of them were of these things that looked like men, but were…wolves?

There were attacks, fights, death. But then I saw a picture of a boy, not much older than I was. He had wings and was flying next to a girl, who I assumed was my mom. When I was little, my mom told me stories. She told me about her Flock, how all of them were amazing in their own way. When I got older, I didn't think they could be real, just stories.

The boy was smirking. He was wearing all black (or so I assumed because, it wasn't in color). Was this that one guy Mom told me about, her second in command? His name was, Iggy? No. Fang? Yeah, Fang.

I scanned through some more of the pictures and then accidentally dropped one right next to my mom. She turned her head towards the picture and smiled.

Xxx()xxX

Max POV

Jaze accidentally dropped one of my pictures. It was picture of Fang. I smiled. Even though whatever they had stuck me with was causing me incredible pain, I smiled.

"Sorry, Mom," Jaze said. He bent to grab it but I put my hand on it. I pointed at the drawing and said as best I could, "H-he I-I-is you-you're-" but I didn't get to finish because there was a sudden rapping on the door.

**Okay! Please review! ( :**


	7. Chapter 7

**I clicked the wrong button. Here's the real chapter.**

**How much do you think it would cost to buy Maximum Ride from James Patterson?**

Jaze POV

I looked at my mom, trying to figure out what she meant, when someone knocked on the door. It was two in the morning.

I opened the door and saw a Hispanic woman.

"My name is Dr. Martinez. Jaze called me," she said to me. I nodded, and then allowed her in. "I'm Jaze. My mom's right over here."

Xxx()xxX

Dr. M's POV

A boy opened the door. He was at least 6' 1" and his hair was on the border line of dark blond and light brown, probably from Max. But his eyes are what struck me. They were black.

"My name is Dr. Martinez. Jaze called me," I said. He nodded then let me in. "I'm Jaze. My mom's right over here".

I turned the corner and saw why he sounded so worried. Max was slumped against the dining room table. She was really pale.

I rushed over to her, then asked Jaze, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was asleep, when I heard a crash, and saw a guy. When I came out, he ran. I don't know anything else."

I looked up at him, then said, "Help me get your mom to her bed."

Xxx()xxX

Jaze POV

Once we had Mom in the bed, I was told to get out of the room. I obediently did.

It must have been six o'clock when I was allowed to come in.

I was just outside the door when I heard Mom talking to Dr. M.

"Please find him"

"Max, it would be extremely difficult and… I'll try-but no promises, Maximum."

Who was "him" and why did Mom want to see him? And why did she ask Dr. M to find him. What was going on? What didn't I know?

**Don't worry, Fang will soon be reunited with Max.**

**And please review! ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aloha, readers, who are still reading even though I left them hanging, for, like, ever.**

**Anywho… Me no own Maximum Ride.**

Iggy POV

**WAIT! Okay, so I hit the wrong button last time, and uploaded the same chapter twice, but I fixed it. I'm telling you just in case you didn't catch that yet… so yeah… … … … right, the story.**

Iggy POV **OK, LAST INTERUPTION! Don't worry we'll get back to Max soon.**

Iggy POV

We had to find Max even though we all knew deep, deep down that we were probably to late.

Nudge had been hacking, and hacking and _hacking._ From Googling (**so much easier then saying, going on Google and researching) **all possible names Max may have been under, to hacking into the FBI (oops, shouldn't have said that), to actually hacking into Dr. Martinez's virtual life.

That didn't give us anything that helped with the "now", but she _does_ keep this private, online diary. Apparently, Ella's gotten married to a John Menday, (Ella Menday…) and has a seven month old daughter named Jessica May.

The last time she saw Max, she, Fang and I were seventeen. She had been worried about us. Right now we were sleeping, or supposed to be. Fang was on watch, but me and Nudge were just lying there, trying to sleep, pretending to be asleep, but one thought haunted us and everything we did: What if we're to late?

**Yo! So anyways, this is just to update, let you know I was still on the face of the Earth.**

**Anways, I'm starting band and school, and ya'll know how that is. Allright, bye-bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me no own MR. Aw. Did you know that's an actual word? If you only have one w it is. **

_**So, so, so **_**sorry I haven't updated. There's just been a lot going on. So sor- why are big-foot's shoes in here??? I thought he went to Idaho!**

Previously…

Jaze POV

I was just outside the door when I heard Mom talking to Dr. M.

"Please find him"

"Max, it would be extremely difficult and… I'll try-but no promises, Maximum."

Max POV

I felt like crap, but I was still alive.

Mom came back into the room. "I told Jaze that he could see you now," she said, but there was something in her eyes telling me she was trying with all her might not to ask me something.

"Mom. Spill whatever's gagging you before you burst," I told her.

"Max… Who is his father? He looks so much like you, there's no doubt about that, but his eyes…" she trailed off.

We both knew there was only one person with eye's like that - other than Jaze - who was alive. Unless… well, you all probably know by now **(have I told you other than in the description? If I haven't, oh well) **that Fang is his father, but I hope he hadn't settled down.

I'd be happy for him, yeah but still. After all that dreaming about growing old with him that thought sucked.

Mom looked at me her eyes still pondering. I answered/didn't answer her question by, "Can you please find him?"

"Well it would be difficult-"

"Can you find him?"

"uhh, well I-m-fang-w-" she tried to string words together, but the all crashed into each other, trying to make one word flow, but not exactly working. At all.

"please find him."

"Max, it would be extremely difficult and… I'll try-but no promises, Maximum."

Previously…

Then somebody broke into our house. They came over to me and twisted my wrist forcing me to let go of the pocket knife in my hand.

I knew whoever was yelling at Mom would kill her if I didn't go out there, but then… I could die too.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen, and the man ran.

Third person POV

The mutant walked down the hall, feeling as if he were on death row. Experiment 560994 had seen other mutants been tortured, even strong ones like him.

As he lifted his hand to knock, he felt like his arm was pure lead.

The door was opened by a clean cut man wearing a tuxedo. The man gave him a glare that would have been frightening if it had gone with the rest of him. "Come in," he said coldly.

560994 was worried that the man knew, along with his boss-or the agency's head honcho. 560994 then reasoned that the man didn't know, just simply hated life and everything in it. And the mutant was in it.

The mutant walked up to the desk. He opened his mouth to give his report but his boss cut him off. "560994. You didn't kill 87249, did you?'

"87249?" the mutant asked, confused.

"Maximum Ride," the man said in a bored voice.

"Oh. W-w-well, I injected her with the drug, b-but a boy was there. He-"

"It was a simple question. One I have translated into a no, correct?" The boss looked up into 560994 eyes and saw the answer. "Take him to the Electric Transmissions Test Room. His services are no long needed."

Three buff mutants came up and took 560994 away.

The clean-cut man looked up at the boss.

"To dramatic, Mr. Kell?" He asked.

"No, no not at all. And you can call me Kent," He said while avoiding eye contact, and instead looking at the boss' fading white hair.

"And you can call me Riley."

**Ooooh… Please review. Even if it is just to yell at me for not updating.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. I'm updating because I'm really bored and home sick, and because I sort of need to…**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I do own the plot, Jaze and his friend May.**

**Listen to How Far we've Come by Matchbox Twenty. There's a link on my profile.**

Fang POV

We were flying, and it seemed like every second was an hour. It seemed like every wing beat was an eternity. We were all quiet, even Nudge. Iggy looked straight ahead, and for a second I thought he could see.

It was a cold, unfriendly silence. What if we were going the wrong direction? What if she was… dead? What if somebody had captured Max, and taken her to some School in some bizarre place like Somalia? What if, what if, what if?

Just then Nudge began humming to some random song. **(I always do that) **Then the hums turned into song. "Now it's gone, gone, baby it's just all gone," she sang very quietly. "There's no one on the corner and no one at home. It was cool, cool, it was just all cool."

It was an okay song. "Now it's over for me, and it's over for you," she continued. Never mind.

"Nudge! Not right now okay?" Iggy snapped at her.

She hummed for a few seconds then sang again. "Let's see how far we've come. Let's see how far we've come, let's see h-"

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled at her.

She stopped humming and singing and fell back into the murky, patient depression we all were in. It surprised me when I missed the song.

Xxx()xxX

Jaze POV

I was still trying to figure out who "he" was when Dr. Martinez came out. She gave me a kind smile.

"You can go see your mother now," she told me. I nodded.

I walked into Mom's room. "Hey," she told me. She looked exhausted.

"Hi," I replied.

"How you doing?"

"Good."

She smiled and laughed softly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

Xxx()xxX

Max POV

Jaze had something on his mind. I could tell. I could tell the same way I could with Fang. Short one word answers.

He didn't even realize it. He just did it.

"What's on your mind, hon?"

"Nothing."

"Jaze…"

He looked me in the eyes, and for a moment he was going to tell me. Then it was gone. "Nothing," he said.

His emotions were being put away. Just like Fang did. What ever secret he was hiding, it couldn't be huge. I trusted him.

Now we were even. He wasn't telling me something, and I wasn't telling him about Fang. He had so much of his father, but he had my stubbornness.

Xxx()xxX

Dr. Martinez POV

How was I going to find Fang. Yes, Max and Jaze needed to see him. Did Fang even know about his son?

Was Fang still blogging? I sighed.

Music always helped me. I turned on the radio and the lyrics floated to me.

"In the night, I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless... How could you be so heartless? Oh... How could you be so heartless?"

I sighed, then turned off the radio.

**The first song, the one Nudge was humming is How Far we've Come by Matchbox Twenty. The second one on the radio was heartless by The Fray. Both are awesome. Both are on my profile. Look for the title then click the link underneath it. I just say that because chances are I'd make a mistake on that.**

**Review? Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**You people are really depressing. I got one stinking review. I shouldn't update. But I have a lot of free time on my hands…**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Third Person POV

The mini-flock sat there, staring at nothingness.

"How are going to save her?" Nudge asked.

"To save her we need to know where she is," Fang said quietly.

The silence and depression fell upon them again, like fog so thick you cant see two feet away from you.

"Maybe, just maybe they already got her a-"

"Nudge!" both men yelled at her.

"I wasn't finished," she said through gritted teeth. "Maybe they already got her and she escaped-"

"We should still find her, Nudge," Iggy said.

She sent both of them a death glare that would have made Max proud. "Stop interrupting me! If they got to her and she escaped-which is likely since she's a fantastic fighter-she might have gone to her mom," she finished.

Iggy and Fang were silent, not wanting to interrupt her if she was still talking.

"So?" she asked.

"I doubt she'd go to her mom, and put her at risk, too," Fang reasoned.

"Yeah, but it's worth a shot!"

"We don't even know where her mom lives," Iggy added.

"Yes, we do! From when Max took us there!"

"She could have moved," Iggy told her.

"But it _something!_" Nudge pressed.

"You're both right," Fang said. "Dr. M might know something, but we can't go see her. But we _can_ email her"

Dr. Martinez POV

I was still trying to figure out what to do. Put Fang's face on milk jugs?

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Max was sick, who knows what would happen to Jaze if she got _really _sick for a long time?

Maybe she already _was_ really sick. I don't think I had it in me to take care of a fifteen year old boy -weather he was Max's son or not.

I was lost in my thoughts when I remembered that I had a really big interview about a new surgery for animals, said to be less "traumatizing" and easier, and the reporter needed to email me the time and place.

I went into the room, where Max was asking Jaze what was wrong. She had always put others before herself.

"Do you mind if I use your computer for a bit?" I asked Max.

"No, not at all. You can use the laptop right there," she said weakly.

I picked up the laptop and went to the living room. On the top of the laptop there was the password on Post-It.

Password: Fly, I typed in.

Maybe this wasn't the best time, but at least it would give me something else to thing about.

I checked my email and found nothing from the reporter. There was a lot of useless junk mail, or unimportant emails from friends, but nothing that was useable.

I was about to log off when I saw an email address that caught my eye: talk_a_ **(don't send an email to that address, since I just made it up) **

It didn't sound like an email from an advertiser, and I didn't know anybody with that email address. I clicked on it and read:

_Dear Dr. M,_

_Hi! The flock and I are in deep water. Somebody's trying to kill us-again! We know who, but we don't know how powerful they are - but trust me, they are far up on the chain._

_We (Fang, Iggy and I) believe that Max is their next hit if they haven't hit her already._

_Do you have any information on where she might be?!?_

_Please reply to this!_

_With love (and worry), _

_Nudge._

I quickly typed my reply.

**So, what do you think? **

**And if you want to see what happens, review! I need at least three more reviews! I have low expectations! Can you meet them?**


	12. Chapter 12

**You people are awesome! Thanks to AlexGotWings for being an awesome reader. All you other guys deserve hugs too.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters you know from somewhere other than here.**

**I do own The Agency, the plot, and May (who'll be mentioned in here soon).**

**Anyways, I looked at my story and realized they didn't let me put Nudges whole address. It was talk_a_lot and if I told you the thing like, Verizon, or yahoo, it'd probably not be allowed on fanfiction.**

Nudge POV

We had decided that flying would be stupid, as we didn't know where to fly to. Fang had still gone on a flight to clear his head, Iggy was making a bomb, and I was trying to find all the info on The Agency as I could.

I looked at all the websites about conspiracy theorists, trying to find something.

I looked at one I was called unexplained_

I clicked on it. Suddenly I saw a slide show that played on loop. A picture of a UFO, erasers (weird, huh?), us when we were still a flock, a pretty woman with dirty blonde hair who had brown wings -wait, what?

There was a button on the thing that said "previous" and there was a little thing on the corner. It said:

CLICK HERE FOR INFO ON BIRD WOMAN!

Well, I just skimmed by it and blew it off. Not! The lady looked just like max, except grown up! Of course I clicked on it.

An article popped up that said:

**Living in secret**

Mary Mickley

Everyone has their secrets. Maybe you stole from your work, or had an affair. Maybe you take slippers from the hotel room.

Maybe this woman does, too. But she has a much, much bigger secret than that.

She is a bird-woman.

Yes, you read that right. Her name is "Max" or so she says. She is an avian-human hybrid. Scientists estimate that she is approximately ninety-seven percent (97%) **(in some articles they actually do that thing) **human, three percent (3%) avian.

And not only is it that she exists, it's that the government knows, and has not told us! We have all suspected the government hides things from us, have we not? But not even conspiracy expert Kevin Bentel expected it to be this big.

"I noticed inconsistencies with money. I've also noticed eye witnesses disappear. I've seen some weird things, but none of it's been like this," Devalous says. "This, this is a whole new level of immorality. Creating a bird-woman?

"And what is this 'harmless' thing supposed to do? Surely not bring peace. It's a war weapon. I don't care what it says, it was a created for that, and will always be just that."

I turned off the computer. It? Thing? War weapon? We have opinions, souls. Or at least Max does. But I'll worry about it later.

By now Fang was back, and was looking at me. "Nudge you okay? He asked.

I shook my head and handed him the laptop.

He frowned as he read it. Then I saw him click and type a few things and his face go back to nothing.

He read, "bird-woman photo provided by H. Kevil. He works in the mayors office of this town called Twisp." **(any people from Washington State know that town? Aech, you don't count) **

"Maybe we should try there?" Iggy suggested.

"Ig, it's in _Washington,_" Fang said.

"Good, it's not too far away."

"Washington state, Ig. That's _far_. That's across the whole Continental US, literally," Fang informed us.

I looked down and sighed. It was far. Way too far. Maybe if we all had Max's super speed, we'd get there. But we couldn't get that far that fast.

"And chances are, that she was just flying over this town, and the dude got a glimpse of her," I added.

Fang nodded in my direction. All the bravery and warm fuzzies from the she-got-away-and-is-at-Dr. M's-and-is-safe speech was gone.

Which reminded me to check my inbox at Yahoo.

I looked at my inbox and at once saw a new message.

_Nudge!_

_Yes, I know where she is. She's at her house in Arizona. It's about five blocks west of my house-the one Max took you to when you were kids. It's just farmland, and they don't have a farm. It has a big oak tree in front, a yard with a wire fence in the back and I think the roof is a brown color._

_Please hurry, yourselves. She's hurt._

_Sincerely,_

_Valencia_

"Fang!" I yelled.

Xxx()xxX

Third person POV

Valencia Martinez looked at the clock. It was five o'clock exactly.

Then she noticed a picture of Jaze. He looked like he was five or so, and there was a redhead next to him. She had clear brown eyes, freckles, and flaming red hair.

She wondered who the girl was.

As if he read her mind. Jaze answered, "That's May. She's my friend. We met over her scamming me into buying lemon-aid."

"How do you scam someone into buying lemon aid?" Dr. Martinez asked confused.

"I'm allergic to lemons. She said she used magic lemons, so I would never get sick, no matter how many I drink. I was five."

"Friends are important. Especially best friends. You know, I knew your mom's best friend. They were really close," she told the boy.

Jaze nodded, not at all getting the real message.

**So, since this worked so magically last time, I need five reviews before I update.**

**Oh, and you should love me, since I think this is the longest chapter I've written yet.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's been busy, and I know you hate the excuses, but a lot's been going on with homework and all…**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Fang…**

**I do own Jaze (yay!) and anything else you haven't heard (or read) before.**

**Oh and I was going to put this quiz up with names, but then decided to change them all. So where it says , "**But not even conspiracy expert Kevin BENTEL expected it to be this big.

"I noticed inconsistencies with money. I've also noticed eye witnesses disappear. I've seen some weird things, but none of it's been like this," DEVALOUS says." **Yeah, they're supposed to be the same person. Just letting you know.**

**Oh, oh wait! Nobody knows Twisp? Where the heck is Aech? It's a town. **

**Wow, this is a big A/N.**

Third Person POV

"Arizona? I had to be right about the flying over and glimpse thing with the photo. A part of me is suspicious, but that was probably just the years of paranoia. They aren't _too_ far away. I mean it was still a long flight, but it was closer than half way around the world," Nudge rambled.

They still had to fly a far ways, but it _was_ better than half way around the world, as Nudge had said.

"Well, at least we know she's somewhat safe. Dr. M is a good doctor, and I doubt Max is dying. In fact I'm sure of it!" Iggy said cheerfully.

Maybe you are, but I'm not, Fang thought.

Xxx()xxX

The Agency's halls were over flowing with a mixture of human agents and mutants, ranging from cat-like to abnormally humanoid. A few offices were empty, some having agents reporting to superior officers.

But only one room mattered. The Bosses office, where the two heads were conversing.

Riley was presenting a deal to the Agency's "ruler," an old commander of the Navy name John Hetting.

"So, what exactly are you getting at, Riley?" Hetting asked.

"John, we've worked together, we've cleaned up messes that were 'un-cleanable'. Before I go any further, I need to know, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then listen to me. I have a deal. I have a mutant that can easily clean up this bird-person mess, with out making the mess any bigger."

"How? Maximum Ride will never trust anyone she hasn't known for a long time. There is no one that can do this."

"But that's where you're wrong, old friend. There is someone. Someone Max has known, and trust very, very much."

"Who?"

"Honey, you can come in now," Riley called.

And at her fathers command, May walked into the room.

**Sorry it was so short, and since it was all I'm asking for is three reviews. Oh, and did any one see that coming?**


	14. Chapter 14

**READ CHAPTER TWELVE IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MAY IS!!!!**

**Seriously, people. But just to be nice, I'm going to give you a hint: lemonade scam.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Maximum Ride. I've never looked at a bird and said, "Oh my gosh, how cool would it be to have six flying mutant kids who fight evil?!" **

Max POV

Jaze was still acting weird. It was starting to worry me.

"Mom, I'm fine," he said when he saw me watching him. It's been fifteen years, and I still put my loved ones before myself. Some things never change.

Speaking of the past, the flock was coming. I got to see the devious Angel, the girl who I swear is constantly on a sugar high, my two pyros and… and Fang. I had to see Fang.

My expression must have gave away my thoughts because Jaze asked, "Mom, you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm feeling a lot better," I told him. Surprisingly, that wasn't a comforting lie.

He studied me for a second, then said, "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay. Jaze! Wear your coat, and don't go too far, and well, you know the rest," the mom in me quickly said, causing Jaze to role his eyes.

"I know, I know, I _know."_

I closed my eyes, trying to get some rest before my ears were practically cut off from Nudges talking. She is a blessing and a curse, that girl is.

Xxx()xxX

Jaze POV

I did go out for a walk. Just a short one. I wound up going to the park, sitting down next to my favorite tree. It wasn't the warmest day and most people would've gone somewhere warm, but the isolation of the empty park gave me time to think.

Want to hear something funny? I never thought we - Mom and I - were strange. It never occurred to me that nobody else had wings. It never occurred to me that moms were usually more than eighteen years older than their sons.

It never occurred to me that everybody else had a dad. I snapped a stick in half.

Dads. What were dads? Apparently, they were like moms, except more… manly. They tucked you in at night, they put band-aids on, all that good stuff. Except instead of cooking (well, trying in Mom's case), they played football.

I sighed. My life was horrible, when you look at it. When _you_ look at it.

My mom had her secrets for reasons. I knew her dad was one of the worst people here on Earth. I knew she didn't know her mom until she was fourteen. I already had a mom.

Maybe my dad was a horrible person. Maybe Mom was keeping this secret from me to _protect_ me.

And maybe she doesn't know who my dad is.

**Review, please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm ba-ack! And I apologize for being gone so long, but a lot of big changes have been happening… and they aren't for the good right now. But enough excuses, on with the story!**

**I don't own Max Ride. I do own my original characters, such as Jaze and May.**

Jaze POV

I walked home as slowly as I could. If I went back, I would have to face life again. I would have to face Mom, these strangers that call themselves the Flock and all the threats that come with them. And there are quite a few of those threats and fears.

Worst of all, I would have to face the unknown. All I ever knew about myself—and possibly the world—had changed in only a few days.

The bad guys that belonged on a television screen suddenly were in my life, in my _kitchen._ How I got my wings, who I am had all changed in that one night. Even my not having a father had changed in a sense.

I still did not know who he was, and I still did not know where he had come from, but everything I had imagined about him had changed. He was no longer a kind man who loved me and played catch, but someone who I never wanted to meet.

The "Bad Dad" idea played in my head for a while longer, but I quickly dismissed it. Mom had better judgment than that.

The dark, murky ideas swam in my head for a while longer, but the house soon came into view. I stepped up to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I reached into my pocket to get my keys, but they weren't there.

I had to resort to knocking.

I stood on the porch trying to warm myself up by bouncing from foot to foot when the door opened. And Mom didn't open it. Instead, there was a scruffy looking man with black hair and eyes (Black eyes. Don't those usually belong to scary zombie people in the movies?) and dark clothing.

Xxx()xxX

Max POV

About half an hour after Jaze left, the doorbell rang. **(so, I haven't been on this for a… while, and so if any of the following facts are wrong, don't blame me. Blame society. Inside joke. I'm gonna stop rambling now.)**

Mom got up and got the door and I heard all the voices I was waiting for.

"Oh my gosh, Dr. M!" a voice none other than Nudge said. "How are you? How is Max? How's Ella? Fang, can you believe we're here?"

There was an impatient sigh, obviously Fang's reply.

"It's good to see you too, Nudge. And, Fang, Max is in here," Mom said patiently. There was the sound of shuffling of feet, the door opened.

"Max," Mom began. "You have g—"

"Max!" Nudge cried. "Oh, my gosh, are you okay? Dr. M. made it sound like you were hurt so badly. You are okay, aren't you?"

I laughed. "Yes, Nudge. I'm fine. Never been better." I said hi to everyone else, leaving Fang for last.

I looked up at him. "Are you okay?" he said in his soft, whispering way.

"Perfect," I replied while searching his face. He looked older, a bit more worn down but pretty much the same. His skin was still olive, his eyes and hair still jet black.

"Max? I know you're really hurt, but do you think that it would be okay if we could crash here for a while?"

"I guess so," I said. "But, see, there's… not much room." I didn't want to say, "Well, you could, but somebody would have to bunk with my son—who, by the way, is yours, Fang!"

"Don't you have a guest room?" Angel asked. "I did see a bedroom on the way in."

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped, but then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Fang said. Who could be out there… Jaze. With Fang answering the door. Oh, this can't end well.

"Hello?" Fang asked.

"Who are you?" the confusion in Jaze's voice was sort of funny.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"No. I _live_ here."

Everyone in the room turned to me, shock on their faces.


	16. AN Please Answer!

I'm not even going to give you an excuse. You deserve better if you're reading this. I know you were hoping for a chapter, but, most unfortunately, this is just an Authors Note.

I feel that I, as an author, have grown a _lot_ since I began these stories and that (hopefully) my characterization, plot presentation, grammar, etc., etc., have became better. And because I think it would be weird to see drastic changes in how good the stories are, I am thinking of re-writing these stories.

If I do, I would keep the old stories under a different title (example, "Mysteries—Original" would be the old story and "Mysteries" would be the story I would be currently writing).

Before I make a decision, I want your guys' opinion on it, because you are the readers.

Also, feel free to call me all sorts of evil names for practically abandoning these poor, poor stories.


	17. the rewrite

So, I put up the re-write of Mysteries. It's called Mysteries ReWrite, because I'm just that imaginative. I'll probably change the title later on, but for now that's what it's gonna be.

Thanks for reading,

googlefish .


End file.
